


Prisoner of War

by EmbryonicHarmonic



Category: Gundam 00
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 11:59:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5247482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmbryonicHarmonic/pseuds/EmbryonicHarmonic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Setsuna F. Seiei endures horrific treatment at the hands of nameless soldiers. After all, a hole is a hole.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prisoner of War

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for my dear friend Adel, because she keeps encouraging me to do terrible things.

Setsuna F. Seiei.

Gundam Meister of Celestial Being.

Prisoner of War.

How long he had been hanging there, middle of a room with his toes the only thing grounding him to the floor? His wrists ached, shackles too tight and digging into his skin. The only mercy given was that he hadn’t been stripped of his flight suit, not yet at least. He knew what they were doing, hoping the isolation would wear him down and he would talk. Unfortunately, this was a torture that Setsuna had endured long ago, and he would no break from such a simple attempt. He could count the seconds, the moments, each minute that ticked by in time with his breathing.

He raised his head when he heard the door open, his face cold and expressionless. Common soldiers. No ranking officers among them. They likely had orders to wear him down, and Setsuna was already braced for whatever sort of violence came to him. One of them grasped the chain that he was attached to, lowering it from the ceiling and allowing him to set his feet flat on the floor for the first time in several hours. He could feel the strain in his shoulders and legs, and he shifted his weight slightly. Three of them. He could end all of them. Easy opening for an escape attempt.

But as he stepped forwards to strike, something was pulled tightly over his eyes, his head jerked backwards with the motion. He was completely blind, enough to stop his attempt. He tried to pull his hands up to his head, but a strong pull of the chains yanked his arms back. Someone grabbed his hair, and he was forced down to his knees. 

This was a position he had been in more times than he had wanted to admit, and he braced himself as best he could. 

There was the rustling of belts, and he was pulled forwards again. 

“Open your mouth.” 

He refused. A hand struck his face, and he still refused. Someone pulled his head back, another pinched his nose. Seconds ticked by, and he knew exactly what they were doing, but no amount of trying to shake his head or trying to pull away freed him. He wouldn’t let this happen to him, not anymore… but as his head started to spin, he could not keep trying to resist. Setsuna opened his mouth, trying to draw in a breath before one of the soldiers shoved their dick into his mouth. 

Setsuna wasn’t sure what was worse, the fact that he was sure that he was about to get raped by all three soldiers, or the fact that he didn’t gag, that muscle memory took over completely. He had done this more often than he could count. More often than he ever wanted to admit. It was sickening, how quickly he adjusted to being an object, something to be used. 

“Not the first time you’ve -- hnn -- done this.” 

Another set of hands grasped his hips, and his flight suit was ripped apart. Instinctively he tried to pull his hands back, to put up some sort of fight, the action halted by the chains, and the sharp sting of pain told him that he was going to cut himself if he kept struggling. His efforts only drew laughter from the soldiers abusing him. In the half second he had before the second soldier joined in, Setsuna fully realized that even with every bit of training, there was no way to prepare for this sort of trauma. 

It was impossible to keep track of the time, to shut his mind off and pretend this wasn’t happening. 

It was only by the saving grace of alarms ringing across the facility, of the sound of gunfire, that the soldiers who so gleefully took turns fucking every orifice they could get to stopped. Setsuna wanted to collapse, to fall over and not move, but he could not be so lucky. He was dragged back up to his feet, pain in every movement and semen dribbling down his legs and over his lips. Chained up again, he struggled to keep his footing, blindfold still on his face. He hoped that it was Celestial Being, that someone he knew and could trust would find him. But at the same time, he was afraid of what they would think. 

He couldn’t stay standing, and finally his legs dropped, suspended only by his wrists. Each breath was raspy and strained, and he shuddered in an attempt to keep himself from vomiting. Setsuna braced himself when he heard the door open again, alarms ringing loudly in the hallway.

“This is Lockon. I’ve found him. Make sure the infirmary is ready.”

He didn’t have a moment to speak. His wrists were freed from his chains. Lockon caught him before he could collapse. 

Setsuna F. Seiei.

Gundam Meister of Celestial Being.

Prisoner of War. 

Survivor.


End file.
